Partial support of the academic and scholarly aspects of a symposium entitled "Meniere's Disease - Pathogenesis, Diagnosis and Treatment" to be held at Harvard University in Boston, Massachusetts, June 20 - 23, 1988. The specific aims of the symposium are to critically assess present knowledge of Meniere's disease and to encourage the integration of basic scientific knowledge, not only of the ear, but of other basic sciences, including pharmacology, immunology, and physiology with the ever-growing but more anecdotal clinical data on humans with the disease entity. The focus of the symposium will be specifically on what is called Meniere's disease, dissecting its various clinical aspects and in that format, applying a scientific approach to the disorder. It is anticipated that approximately 19 experts in the area of Meniere's disease, both from the clinical and basic sciences, will be invited to present their perspective. In addition, free papers will be invited and reviewed by the Program Committee. Every effort will be made to maintain a clinical focus and interweave the basic sciences where they are most appropriate juxtaposed to still-open clinical questions. It is anticipated that the proceedings will be published in book form, including all discussions. To maintain an enrollment fee that is consistent with accessibility by investigators, both clinical and basic, and to be able to publish the proceedings in book form at a cost that will encourage dissemination to scientists interested in Meniere's disease, partial support for the scholarly and academic aspects of the symposium is requested.